I'd Sell My Soul For You
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Dean made a deal to save Sam. Now it's Sam's turn to save Dean. In order to save Dean from going to Hell he must give up his soul for Dean's. Will he make the deal or will he choose the easy way out? Hero!Sam. Hurt!Dean. R&R. Non-Wincest!


**I do not own any of the characters. All ideas were run through by Dean's Celtic Pixie. Please look out for the follow-up of this story. And she gave me some ideas. So this was co-written.**

Dean looked at the fire below him. "Sam! A little help here!", he yelled as he was slipping. Sam ran to Dean and tried to help him from falling into the fire. The demon laughed as he fought to grab Dean's hand. "His soul is ours Sammy. There's no way to save him.", she said as she sat on a rock.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Dean! Grab my hand! I won't let you die!", he said.

The demon laughed. "What part of damned to Hell don't you understand?", she asked.

"Sammy, just let me go! Fight the bitch!", Dean yelled.

"Wait! What if I give you my soul instead?", Sam asked.

"What? Sam no!", Dean said.

"Hmmm. Sam Winchester's soul for Dean's? I don't think so. If you haven't heard. The contract is non-refundable.", she said. Sam's voice started to get lower. "I'm supposed to lead the demon army anyway right? So why not just take me now?", he asked. The demon smiled. "Hmm. I get the leader of the demon army and let his brother go? Satan would just love that, wouldn't he?", she asked.

"Don't do it Sam.", Dean said.

"Shut up Dean. I know what I'm doing.", Sam said.

"Boy, you must be stupid and foolish to do that for your brother.", she said.

"He is stupid. I'm the one you want. Let him go!", Dean said.

"Dean, I'm trying to save your life here.", Sam said.

The demon pretended to think about it. "Deal. Now to seal it.", she said.

Sam sighed and walked up to the demon and kissed her. "I'm sorry Dean. I had to. It was the only way to save you. Now your free.", Sam said as the demon's hold on Dean loosened and he climbed up the cliff and stood shaking, almost in tears. "Sammy, you didn't have to do that.", Dean said as he hugged his brother.

"I had to.", Sam said in a raspy voice.

"No, you didn't.", Dean said.

"Yes I did.", Sam said as Dean had tears in his eyes.

"Oh enough of this lovey-dovey family moment. We do have a schedule to keep.", the demon said as she grabbed Sam by the shirt and dragged him over to the opened hole and held Sam above it. "Sammy. No. No, Sammy.", Dean gasped as he watched helplessly. Sam looked over at Dean and smiled as he was dropped.

Dean sobbed and grasped the ground as he watched Sam disappear. Dean sighed and stared at the place where Sam was last. He noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a picture of Sam and Dean with their father. Dean had his arm around Sam and had him in a tight hug.

"No matter what. I will find the contract-holder. I'll set your soul free.", Dean said as he stood up and sniffled. He placed the picture in his pocket and went to the trunk. "If I have to kill all those motherfuckers. I will have you back Sammy.", he said as he loaded a gun. Dean sighed as he closed the trunk and got into the car slamming the car door. He stared at the picture and then placed it on the dashboard.

"I promise on my life.", Dean said hitting the gas and driving with Sam's body in the back-seat.

TBC

**NARRATOR: **Next time on Supernatural:

**DEAN: **Bobby, you better have a damn good explanation how to kill a little girl. What do I do? Take away her doll?

_

* * *

_

Dean drove down the road to the spot where Sam sold his soul, knowing that Lillith was waiting for him. He hit the brakes and ran out of the car to the middle of the forest. Lillith stood there not facing Dean. Dean walked farther and carried a knife in his pocket. Lillith turned around to face Dean.

**LILLITH: **Dean Winchester. What are you doing?

**DEAN: **Ending this once and for all.

_

* * *

_

Dean watched as his mom turned toward him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Dean sniffled as the tears fell freely from his eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders and closed his eyes as she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

**MARY: **I am so proud of you.

**DEAN: **Your soul's free to go to heaven. I guess I'll see you there huh?

_Mary nodded as she walked beside John. Dean cried as Sam put his hand on his shoulder. Dean smiled and wiped his eyes before looking at Sam. Sam hugged his brother and held him. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled and laughed as he was happy to have Sam back._

**DEAN: **Sammy. Your not dead.

**SAM: **Thanks to you.

* * *

**NARRATOR:** Coming soon to a computer near you.

**Hope you like it. I dont see many hero Sam stories so I decided to write one. With help from Dean's Celtic Pixie. Anyways, I will update the follow-up of this story asap. So review and tell me what you guys think about it.**


End file.
